Hallucinations, or not?
by Lillium-chan27
Summary: Gadis muda bernama Sakura Haruno tinggal di rumah bibinya yang sudah meninggal. di rumah itu, dia terus mengalami hal aneh dan tidak jelas, yang susah dijelaskan. namun ada seorang pria yang perlahan memasuki dunianya, dan membantu Sakura mengeluarkannya dari masalah. siapa pria itu? akankah Sakura bebas? happy ending? RnR yaa.. Author baru :) HORROR!


Naruto fanfic. Rate T, Horror & Mystery. Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sakura H. & Sasuke U.Warning: TYPO, OOC, GAJE, HORROR ADEGAN DARAH, DAN LAIN LAIN. Saya author baru, maklumin aja ya kalo ceritanya kurang bagus. Selesai membaca tolong tinggalkan saran dan kritik agar author membuat cerita yang lebih bagus lagi. SIP! Mari mulai..Namaku Sakura Haruno, aku berusia 22 tahun. Ibuku mempunyai sakit Histeria. Rumah Bibiku yang sudah meninggal sedang aku huni. Aku baru saja sampai disini.Sudah 3 tahun bibiku meninggal, aku pindah ke rumah bibiku.Ketika aku memasuki rumahnya, aku berpikir "pasti tempat ini sudah diselimuti debu.. tentu saja, ini sudah ditinggalkan selama 3 tahun. Aku akan melihat sekitar rumah"Sepi dan sunyi sekali disini. Hanya detak jam yang bisa menemaniku.Aku masih melihat-lihat rumah bibiku. Cukup indah, namun banyaaaak sekali ruangannya. Bahkan aku belum memeriksa lantai dua. Saat menghampiri suatu pintu, aku berusaha membukanya "argh,, kenapa tidak bisa dibuka? Hm, mungkin dikunci" desahku kesal. Mungkin aku bisa saja menanyakan ibuku. Aku melihat lagi di lantai dua."wah, cantik sekali pintu ini. Kira-kira apa ya?" saat aku buka, seperti ruangan baju kimono. Banyak baju kimono berjejer rapi di tempat menggantung pakaian. Dan aku melihat ada lemari besar disitu. Aku memilih untuk tidak membuka-bukanya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ini tetap rumah bibiku.Tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang bergetar dan berbunyi lagu di kantung celana jeans ku. Oh, itu teleponku, aku segera mengangkatnya."halo...? kaa-san?" "oh, Sakura.. kamu sudah disana? Bagaimana rumahnya?" ahn, ternyata yang menelepon ibuku. "sangat berdebu, tapi bagus dan besar..." "itu bagus.. oh ya, perlengkapanmu akan datang besok.." "terima kasih, emm.. bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu? Aku menemukan beberapa pintu terkunci.. apa kau punya kuncinya?" "ohh, kunci? Aku tidak tau.. bibimu sangat tertutup. Dia bahkan mengunci pintu di dalam rumahnya! Sedikit aneh ya, jika kau menanyaiku. Yahh.. lakukan apa yang kau bisa. Mungkin kau perlu menelepon ahli kunci. Jadi.. sampai nanti...!"  
'tuut... tuuut...' suara telepon sesudah ditutup.

Ooo0ooO

"uhh, sudah malam.. aku akan mandi dan tidur," pikirku.Kemudian aku kembali ke lantai satu untuk ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku. "aku memang melakukan banyak hal hari ini, dan aku lelah..." lalu aku segera mandi.Selesai mandi, aku perlu mencari ruang tidur dan kasur. "kamar tidur mungkin ada di lantai 2.. aku akan tidur disana malam ini" setelah aku keluar dari kamar mandi, dan aku berniat untuk menaiki tangga lantai 2, aku mendengar sesuatu."BRAAAKKK...!" suara bentur aneh itu mengagetkanku dan menarik pandanganku ke arah suara tersebut berbunyi "apa itu...?!" dan aku segera menghampiri benda yang jatuh."Hhh.. rak jaket ini terjatuh.. tapi... bagaimana bisa jatuh sendiri? Ini bahkan ada jaket bibiku. Tapi aku tidak merasakan angin bertiup dan rak jaket ini berat..." aku memilih untuk mendirikannya lagi. "eh? Ada sesuatu di kantung jaket ini..." aku merogoh-rogohnya untuk mengambil suatu benda itu. "hah? Ada kunci...? mengapa disini? Ah, aku malas untuk mencari dimana kunci ini pas di suatu pintu.. aku hanya ingin tidur" lalu aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kamar tidur, setelah itu aku menghampiri ranjangnya."aku tidak suka tidur di ranjang orang lain... tapi, apa boleh buat?" segera aku masuk ke dalam selimut hangat itu. Tak lama kemudian aku tertidur.aku mendengar suara air menetes pelan.. aku mendengar benda jatuh dari meja. Tapi aku melihat makhluk berwajah putih pucat, muka berdarah-darah dan dia berlari cepat ke arahku."TIDAAAKKK!" aku terbangun dari tidurku "hah.. hah.. mimpi buruk?! Aku tidak terlalu ingat.. ohya, aku lupa meminum obatku. Mungkin karena itu aku terbangun" pikir ku sendiri "aku haus... aku akan mengambil air di dapur" dan aku segera keluar dari kamar tidur dan berusaha ke dapur di lantai 1.Setelah sampai di dapur, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat teler dan tidak sadar. Mungkin karena aku sangat mengantuk. Aku akan mencuci muka dulu. Kemudian aku menuju wastafel untuk membasuh muka kusutku. Saat mengeluarkan air dari keran, "hm?... GYAAAHH...!" Aku berteriak ketakutan ketika di kedua tanganku terdapat banyak helaian rambut berwarna hitam. "AP-APA INI...?! r-rambut!? Kenapa ada disini? Menakutkan!" seruku sendiri,"aku akan mengecek air besok! Aku hanya ingin tidur sekarang..." kemudian aku menghilangkan niat untuk mencuci muka dan minum. Aku sudah merasa tidak haus. Kemudian aku kembali ke lantai 2 untuk tidur.Saat aku sampai di depan pintu kamar tidur, aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari sebelah kananku. "kriieett..." suara pintu itu sepertinya sudah tua. Aku menghampiri pintu tersebut. "aku pikir pintu ini terkunci.. mengapa sekarang terbuka sendiri?" aku merasakan rambut di tubuhku berdiri merinding. Dan aku cepat-cepat menghilangkan rasa takutku itu. Kemudian aku memilih masuk ke ruangan gelap itu.Setelah aku memasuki ruangannya, aku melihat banyak rak buku dan banyak sekali buku rapi berbaris di tempatnya. "seperti perpustakaan..." dan aku melihat-lihat tempat buku novel karangan. "aku tidak mengenalnya.. lagipula ini juga berusia 3 tahun" dan aku membuka-buka halaman-halaman buku itu iseng, tanpa membacanya. Saat aku membuka satu halaman, ada selembar kertas terjatuh.Aku menghadap ke lantai dimana selembar kertas usang itu terjatuh "hmm..? catatan?" aku membaca tulisan yang ada di kertas itu."mereka mencoba menjebakku. Mereka semua membenciku! Jika aku tidak bisa melindungi diri, kata sandinya adalah Yamanaka. Aku yakin, aku tidak akan melupakan namaku sendiri" setelah membaca catatan itu, aku berkata sendiri "Yamanaka...? bibiku?" dan aku merasa tidak nyaman karena sudah menggeledah rumah orang. "ah sudahlah, abaikan saja!" rasa kantukku meluap lagi.Aku segera menaruh catatan itu dimana dia seharusnya berada. Kemudian aku segera keluar dari ruangan buku itu, dan berniat kembali ke kamar."BRUAKK...!" Suara aneh itu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Aku segera menoleh ke belakang dan... aku melihat sesuatu berjalan mendekatiku "ap-apa itu...?" karena dari kejauhan, aku tidak bisa melihat jelas apa itu. Dia melangkah (lebih tepatnya melata) dekat ke arahku. Setelah aku melihatnya, aku berteriak histeris."GYAAA! J-JANGANN! JANGAN MENDEKATT...!"aku sangat ketakutan melihat makhluk tanpa kaki itu terus menatapku seram sambil mengaum menakutkan. Wajahnya... sama seperti yang ada di mimpiku sebelumnya! "t-tidakkk!" aku tetap menyuruhnya menjauh namun tak ada gunanya, dia justru malah semakin mendekat "a-aku harus apa...? lari!" aku cepat-cepat lari ke dalam kamar tidur.  
Jantungku hampir copot ketika melihat makhluk itu membuka pintu kamar tidur ini dengan cara mendorongnya "D-dia mengejarku! Aku harus bersembunyi!" aku kepanikan dan mulai berlari keluar dari kamar tidur. Ya Tuhan, dia mengejarku cepat sekali. Tak sadar aku berlari kemana, sambil menoleh ke belakang aku sudah terjatuh di tangga dan berguling bebas disitu."Brak! Brakk!" suara ku terguling di tangga bertubi-tubi. Setelah terjatuh di lantai, aku ingin berdiri namun kelihatannya kakiku terbentur keras dan membuatku pincang. "GRAAARRR...!" Makhluk itu makin menyeramkan. Rasa takutku mengalahkan rasa sakitku dan aku langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.Aku segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan mengunci pintu kamar mandinya. Aku melihat lemari handuk disitu, segera aku masuk kesitu tanpa peduli bagaimana kondisinya. Aku meringkuk memeluk lututku dan terduduk di pojokan lemari."apa-hhh... ituuu-!" aku segera menghentikan nafas membaraku karena panik. Dia mulai menggedor-gedor pintunya berusaha untuk membukanya. Namun aku segera mendengar dia melangkah jauh dengan suara langkah menjijikannya itu "jrep! Jrep! Jrep!" begitulah bunyi langkahnya.Mataku mulai terasa berat dan aku mulai tertidur pulas di lemari itu._TBC_YAHH,, ANEH DEHH CERITANYA... hehe maaf ya kalo kalian gak suka.. soalnya saya baru belajar ._. yaudah, segera tinggalkan komen untuk cerita ini. Semoga chapter berikutnya membuat kalian lebih seneng. OKE?! 


End file.
